Perfectly Pure Polarity
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: When Alice's friends got her an Automated Bot Companion for her birthday because they figured her sex libido was low and she needed more spice to her life, Alice had no idea how right they were. Peter/Alice. AU.


**Summary: When Alice's friends got her an Automated Bot Companion for her birthday because they figured her sex libido was low and she needed more spice to her life, Alice had no idea how right they were. Peter/Alice. AU.**

**Requested by That Masked Chick (I still owe you two other oneshots ahaaaa, just give me time)**

**Warnings: Some bot sex and me not proof reading but I never do so mEEP**

**HnKnA isn't mine.**

**-.-**

**Perfectly Pure Polarity**

"Hello," It said, its eyes were a striking shade of red that watched down at her incredibly brightly in a similar way to the smile that it wore across its face, which was admittedly very handsome, "I am Peter White, your ABC model. It is nice to meet you, Alice Liddell!"

Alice found her lips quivering from the frown held on her face.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her.

Today marked it as exactly seven days since her birthday had come and gone over the weekend previous. Just thinking about it made her face want to contort into a scowl.

Turning eighteen was supposed to be a big deal, but she was never the kind of person to want flashy and extravagant things like that, not to mention she barely had any friends at all so throwing a giant party would have been nothing but a waste. She simply accepted her legal way into adulthood with a small dinner and the few people in her life that she called her friends.

Everything had seemed to be going good up until she started getting her gifts.

Her parents had given her a new car, not her dream vehicle, but it was still pretty expensive and she had been immensely grateful and happy at the time.

Her older sister Lorina had given her a call seeing as she lived abroad along with her writer husband and she informed her that she had bought plane tickets for Alice to visit her so the two could do some bonding in a couple months and Alice had been so happy for that because she honestly missed her older sibling a lot.

Julius, one of her friends that she had newly made in High School had given her a fancy clock necklace that Alice found so incredibly adorable because it matched the same one the male wore though in a more feminine way.

Nightmare, another classmate-friend gave her a set of books on a book series that Alice had yet to hear of, but reading the summaries honestly made her want to start.

Then there was Vivaldi and Blood, the Dupre siblings that she had been acquainted with before she even knew how to walk.

Alice had honestly expected such big things from the two of them considering the lavish taste both of them seemed to share. The Dupres were a family of high-end senses and seemingly endless amounts of wealth that she had actually been the slightest bit terrified on the two of them getting her something _too _expensive, like an island or even her own mini country, as farfetched as it sounded she knew the two of them together could probably do it.

But, no… There had been no island, no country, no private jet or key to the city like she had feared…

Instead it was something way worse.

"As your Automated Bot Companion I hope to provide you with all the love and affection that you desire!" It now openly grinned, its teeth all so perfectly straight and sparkly white that Alice found the qualms from earlier hitting back into her stomach.

A bead of sweat began forming toward the edge of her forehead and she felt her eyelids dulling, "Good thing I don't desire any." Her words came out immensely dry and sarcastic though she couldn't stop herself.

Her right hand went upward again in order to review the booklet that it held tightly.

_Thank you for purchasing your very own custom made ABC unit! This manual will ensure that you as a user can optimize and make the most of your model._

She really didn't want to.

Her gaze continued to bleakly trail down over the dark text and the whole time she could feel the bot's own eyes settled on her intently. She attempted to ignore it for the most part, trying to keep her focus on the user manual that she grasped firmly.

Originally, after she had unwrapped her larger than life gift box that Blood and Vivaldi had bestowed upon her, she had no intention of actually opening up the thing and turning it on. The embarrassment she got from just looking at it was more than enough to make her want to jump out of a window.

The expressions that she got from the two of them clearly signaled their amusement on her reaction and she couldn't stop herself when she rudely demanded they take it back.

Bots weren't cheap.

Even the poorer quality models were up there in the thousands area and that was just for _renting_ one. Buying one was a whole new league on its own.

Vivaldi had insisted that she didn't need to be ashamed and she should just embrace her gift because she and Blood had both been saving up their money to get her one of the more pricey ones.

_One million_.

The damned stupid piece of walking scrap metal cost around of about _one million _dollars.

Why in the fucking world Vivaldi or Blood thought that was a good investment, Alice had no idea.

Her female friend then chuckled lightly and informed her that there was no taking it back for at least a month and after that it if Alice still didn't want it, she could just give to them and they'd return it for her.

With that being said, Alice just pushed the box into one corner of her room for the past week and continued on with her life with no intention of ever turning it on, much less even looking in its direction until the month was over and she was able to ship it out of her house.

Bots were less than common things in their society though she had a feeling in a couple more decades or so they'd be just about the most average thing on the street and not just a luxury.

They were designed to basically be human companions in a sense. They looked entirely human and if it weren't for the flip hood that rested on their lower backs, the differences between them would be impossible without cutting at skin.

Sex toys were the most frequent use for them and the fact that Blood and Vivaldi had given her one kind of hinted in the direction they thought of her.

The amount of times Blood suggested at her lack of sex libido whenever they got together was more than annoying.

She was still young after all and the fact she was still a virgin wasn't anything bad…

The fact that both he and Vivaldi saw her as some sort of lonely prude that 'needed' a sex bot was a bit unnerving though.

It actually gave her anxiety the more she thought about it.

"I'm not that desperate for sex that I'd take it up from a titanium dick." She grumbled under her breath with a twitch to her eyebrow, her eyes finally diverging from the user manual to look back up at the bot.

Its looks were very impressive, even she had to admit. Perfect symmetry on its features with a strong built face and even its body beneath its dark clothes looked lean and she wouldn't be surprised if it was supporting muscles underneath. Even its hair, which was a striking pure white, seemed so neat on its head as only a few stray bangs hardly covered over its curious bright red eyes that were hidden behind a pair of round glasses.

She didn't even want to think about the pair of white rabbit ears on top of its head.

All she could do was damn Blood to hell for actually thinking she had a fetish for those kinds of things.

She couldn't help but curse at her own stupid curiosity that had gotten the better of her when she arrived home from school that afternoon. Nightmare had questioned what happened to her bot and though she told him she wasn't planning on going anywhere near it until the month was over to return it, when she got home that wondering side of her influenced her to just inspect the box… Then it influenced her to open the box and inspect its body up close… And then it finally pushed her to the edge and she ended up turning it on just to see how it worked.

Its voice was so light-spirited and cheery though so incredibly realistic, she was actually amazed from the moment it first opened its mouth.

"Is there something wrong, Alice Liddell?" It questioned her with a slight tilt to its head, "You appear dazed."

Pushing a hand to her face, the female found her cheeks undeniably reddening at the fact she was openly staring without any kind of self-control, "No, I'm fine… I was just getting a good look at you. Inspecting my stuff is all, I guess." She blandly informed with a blank stare back to it.

For one of the more expensive models, it was talking more like a smart microwave rather than a real person.

Eyebrows furrowed, she returned her attention to the booklet and began searching for an answer to this.

"I see. That makes sense. I can only hope that I am to your liking."

Alice scowled lightly, her eyes glancing up at the bot that now appeared the slightest bit sheepish and for a brief moment Alice actually felt bad for making it nervous, though she quickly shook the feeling away because it was a _bot_. It didn't have emotions.

Sighing, she flipped a couple pages in the manual tiredly, "Well, in all honesty, your whole existence isn't to my liking, but I just wish there was a way for you to stop talking so properly and actually speak like you're an actual person." With a groan, she ran a frustrated hand through her long hair, "This book is so thick, I'm going to lose my sight and hearing by the time I find anything useful."

"You wish for me to speak more casually?"

With the way it spoke, Alice couldn't help but glance up to watch at it curiously.

The bot gave her a polite smile before it maneuvered its hand to point toward its back, "Open my hood and switch on my 'free will' button, Alice Liddell."

"Free will button?" The girl cautiously inquired with a raised brow.

Peter nodded his head, "I am on my default settings as of this moment. If you activate my free will then perhaps my speech will be more appealing for you."

Lowering the booklet to place on her bed, Alice turned back to face the standing brunet skeptically. As she approached it, she couldn't help but be wary despite the fact it stood perfectly still and almost beckoned her toward its back.

The standard black shirt it had on was equipped with an easy access zipper to the back that when undone, left a small enough opening to get to the hood of its back.

Alice's skin touched the bot's and she couldn't help but be partially disturbed at how real everything felt under the graze of her fingers. Trying to keep her mind directed elsewhere, she popped open the compact hood and found herself gazing into the circuitry of buttons and switches embedded in the bot's back.

"Uh…"

"The dark grey switch right above the reset button, push it to the left for five seconds then release. After that I shall reboot and my free will mode will be active."

Alice blinked her wide teal eyes, her body shaking a bit from uncertainty before she sighed and found herself taking commands from her own bot, though she really had no idea why.

It really wasn't that big of a deal if he spoke proper with her. She didn't know why she was doing this.

After doing as he instructed, Alice closed the hood before pulling back and away from the brunet that had grown silent. Walking around to face his front once more, she allowed her hand to rest at her chin with tired eyes when she came to see that Peter's own eyes were shut.

She glanced back to her booklet and with a critical mind; she found her body moving back to her bed in order to lift up the manual once more.

She supposed there was quite a lot that she needed to brush up on at least before it turned back on.

-.-

Alice never shut him back down like she had originally intended to. When she first cracked him open and turned him on had been meant to be just a one day thing to satisfy her burning curiosity. She didn't really plan on keeping the thing up and running for the duration of the rest of the month.

However, Peter did remain active for the remainder of the weekend and the rest of the week as well and by the time the two Saturdays rolled past and arrived, Alice knew she wasn't going to shut him back down.

Peter was interesting enough after she activated the free will feature on him.

He was still a typical bot as his words were still polite and respectful when regarding her though it was clear he grew more casual around her and his true personality shone through.

For a bot, he was incredibly clingy and always seemed to desire physical contact with her.

She came to discover that it wasn't necessarily a part of his 'free will' but rather a quality that Blood or Vivaldi had installed into his programming and she had the biggest feeling it had been Blood and he did that to piss her off because he knew exactly how much PDA made her uncomfortable.

Though surprisingly, with Peter she wasn't as averse to getting touchy feely for some odd reason.

Part of her reasoned it was because she didn't see him as a person, she saw him more as an overgrown, walking, talking stuffed animal, especially with the rabbit ears on his head.

After she made it home from a long day of school that Friday, she couldn't help but breathe in relief at the fact she had a whole weekend to basically have fun.

She had no homework and she had gotten some new books from the school library to read so she'd be able to keep herself busy, not only that, but she had gotten invited to out shopping with a girl that had recently transferred on Saturday.

From the moment she pushed her key in the doorknob and opened it up, she was immediately enclosed in an incredibly suffocating embrace that filled her vision with nothing but red and white.

"You're home!"

Peter always seemed to love attacking her in the same fashion every time she returned from school.

It'd been like that ever since he'd been activated.

Admittedly, the first couple times it had been annoying because when she first got home the last thing she wanted was for her already broken down back to be squeezed more, but after that she slowly came to realize that she actually appreciated it in an odd sort of way.

She had been so used to coming home to an empty house seeing as Edith always had violin practice after school until around dinner and both her parents were always off at work until just about the same time.

Having Peter there to actually be excited to have her back made her feel strangely _wanted_.

It was kind of pathetic that she had to rely on some sort of overgrown laptop for that kind of feeling, but she never dwelled on that aspect of things.

"Indeed I am." She lightly laughed out while attempting to separate the two of them, though she really knew on her own it was futile.

Grunting, she winced, "You can let go now, Peter."

Peter obediently released her, a large smile on his face while Alice sighed before closing the front door behind her.

"I missed you, Alice! How was school? Did you have a good day?"

Slipping off her Mary Jane shoes at the front, Alice nodded her head, "Today was alright. I got some new books to read and no homework."

Peter perked up, "Does that mean we can spend Sunday afternoon together again?"

Ever since she turned him on three Saturdays ago, Alice had spent her Sunday afternoons in the backyard with Peter just relaxing and having a small makeshift picnic. It was originally something she did with Lorina, but after she left home Alice was prone to doing it alone. Seeing as Peter from the very beginning had a tendency to follow her around like some kind of lost puppy, the two ended up sharing that time together.

If anything he loved that time more than she did.

"Of course. Even if I did have homework, I'd finish tonight so we can have our Sunday together." She reassured him with a nod and immediately after he lunged himself back at her to encase her in another hug.

Expecting it, Alice quickly side stepped causing him to go tumbling into the front door with a crash.

With a shake to her head she watched down at him, "You need to take it easy before you end up hurting yourself or hurting me."

Peter gave a whine while he tenderly rubbed his head, "Why did you ever decide to activate my nerve endings?"

"So when you do dumb stuff like that, I'm not the only one experiencing the pain."

"You're truly an S…"

"Shut up."

Rolling her eyes she turned her attention forward to begin going upstairs and as she did so she heard she heard Peter's voice behind her give her a call, "I'll make you a snack!"

She knew there was no point in resisting because he'd do it anyways.

Honestly, in the beginning and even up until now she felt bad about having Peter do things like that for her. He insisted on cleaning things for her and making food and sometimes even doing her homework.

Given her responsible nature she stopped him from doing all of those as much as she could, though unfortunately the food making thing she couldn't stop as much as she tried.

Getting into her room, she placed her bag in the corner neatly before getting one of her books and taking a seat on her bed.

It was a fantasy book. One with a strong female lead and lots of magic.

For some reason she loved these genres best.

After about 30 minutes Peter came up and barged in.

That was always his problem. Whenever it came to her room, he'd never knock—he insisted it was because that was his room, though Alice could have argued, she supposed since he was apparently her property it had a bit of legitimacy to it.

"I made you some sandwiches." He pleasantly informed before walking over to put the plate filled with the food on her countertop.

Alice glanced up from her reading to give him a nod, "Thank you, Peter."

Looking at him now, she supposed any girl would kill to be in her position.

What wasn't so glamorous about having an unbelievably attractive guy serve you food and look at you as though you were all that mattered to him?

Probably the fact that the guy wasn't even a guy, but rather some fancy talking robot made for the rich that wanted to exploit their own sexual escapades without landing into legal trouble.

Ever since she left him active she always found her mind wandering to this topic repeatedly… Though she stopped referring to him as an 'it' because when interacting with him, it was literally like talking to another person, she didn't forget that he _wasn't _another person.

He was literally some machinery that was designed to love to her as mistress, though it was clear that Peter's devotion to her wasn't even sexual. It was way more pure in a sense. He claimed to love her unconditionally and she supposed she believed him though not really because he didn't love her, his programming did.

So pathetic how the only time anyone could be romantically invested in her was through a computer chip and some fancy wires.

It was pitiful how Blood and Vivaldi saw her in that light.

They both probably saw her as destined to be alone forever.

Not that she saw herself as any different.

"Is something the matter?" Peter questioned her curiously, his red eyes gleaming while one of his white rabbit ears gave a twitch.

He had a cute habit of doing that whenever he was confused. Alice would be lying if she said she didn't find it downright adorable.

"No, no. I'm fine." She breathed reassuringly right before her cell phone gave a ring.

When she reached into her pocket and checked the caller ID she sighed heavily before sliding it to answer.

"What is it, Blood?"

The voice on the other line gave a throaty chuckle before he spoke, "Hello to you too, Alice."

Sitting backward a bit more she sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but what's up?"

There was a pause before he spoke up once more.

"I'm speaking to you under the assumption that you're home right now."

Alice arched a brow, "Uh... Yeah, I am. Why?"

"If the bot is in the room, tell it to get out."

His words were seriously spoken and she found her eyebrows creasing in confusion. Due to how loud her phone's volume normally was, it wasn't a surprise that Peter's gigantic rabbit ears caught hold onto the missing man's words and when Alice glanced over at him, the male frowned.

"I…" She trailed off, her phone moving from her ear to give Peter an apologetic look that he nodded his head at, his white ears drooping sullenly and Alice had to shoot one of her hands to her mouth to stop herself from remarking on how cute he looked.

Regardless, he still walked his way out, closing the door as he did so.

Sighing, Alice pursed her lips, "Alrighty, now what?"

"I apologize if I somehow inconvenienced you with my phone call. It wasn't my intention to interrupt any sort of intimate moment the two of you may have been sharing."

With the way his sentence was spoken she couldn't help but twitch, "We weren't doing anything indecent if that's what you were thinking."

Blood gave a chuckle, "I didn't suggest that, did I? My dear Alice, I fear your head is way too deep in the gutter."

Rolling her eyes, Alice made no attempt to hide the annoyance in her tone, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What'd you call me for?"

She wasn't exactly on Blood's speed dial, or at least she didn't think she was considering how much of a busy man he seemed to be more than half the time. Getting calls from him were a tad bit unusual.

"Today marks it a month since my sister and I bought the bot." He informed simply and Alice felt her eyes widen immediately after.

Only three Saturdays went by and tomorrow would be the fourth, however there was still one more Saturday until it'd be a month since her birthday—

"We purchased it a week in advance from your birthday and since it's been a month, I was wondering if you still wish for us to return it."

She gave an immediate pause.

Really, the thought of whether she was going to return Peter or not had been with her from the start when she first decided to not shut him down. She had told her parents that she was going to return him even though neither seemed to mind having him around—in fact her mom seemed to like having him there to help her make dinner and clean the house— and even Edith didn't seem that averse to his presence.

Alice admittedly had grown fond of him as a companion in her own little way and she knew it was shameful, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh… I see…" She muttered when she realized she had been quiet for a bit too long.

She thought she'd have more time to decide on this.

"Um, will you still be able to return him if the month's over or…?" It was honestly the only thing she could answer back with.

She wasn't ready to give up Peter, not yet anyways.

"Did you just refer to your bot as _him_?"

His response caused Alice to blink her eyes, suddenly feeling the atmosphere in the room get a little chilly. She knew if Blood were in the room with her right now he'd have the _look_ pointed her way, the look that basically looked so passive yet condescending and judgmental at the same time.

God, she needed to get a grip.

With a hand to her temple she found her face growing warmer while she frowned, "Yes, I did. Is there a problem with that, Dupre?"

Blood chuckled, "I can see you've grown quite close to it as my sister and I predicted. Though I must say I'm surprised, I thought you'd cave quickly, but not this quickly."

"Excuse me?"

"I had bet that you and it would be intimate a little after a month. Vivaldi gave you two months. I see you both work fast… Perhaps it's because of the ears—"

Alice pressed the 'End' button on the screen of her phone.

Blood was so irritating at times.

Sighing heavily, she leaned back and turned her gaze up to the ceiling.

Really, she forgot that Peter was a sex bot in the first place. He really didn't seem like it given how goofy he acted most of the time. It was true that he craved physical contact with her constantly, but it wasn't sensual or lustful in the slightest.

How ironic was it that she genuinely wanted to keep her sex bot around simply because she was fond of his presence?

Peter could be annoying with how clingy he was to her at times seeing as ever since she turned him on getting a moment to herself was like performing mission impossible, but he kept her from being lonely and he made her smile.

She probably sounded crazy.

Liking a bot because it made her feel less lonely, she really was depressing.

How would sex with Peter even go? Alice wasn't even sure if she could imagine it.

He was undeniably attractive, however, she didn't know if she could see him in that kind of light.

Not to mention, she'd feel so unbelievably creepy if she touched him like that because he was a _bot_. Sure, it was kind of a norm in society to use them that way, but treating something that could talk like an oversized dildo or something just flat out made her uncomfortable.

Her hand reached over to pick up her book once more to get her thoughts off of that.

Alice was fine with just having Peter as a companion. She more than likely wasn't going to return him, but having sex with him was a bit off key.

The door creaked open and she didn't even have to look up to know Peter had entered again.

"Sorry for kicking you out so suddenly." She remarked with a yawn.

Peter didn't say anything, his steps instead stopping at the side of her bed where he stood silently for a few moments.

The brunette could practically feel his eyes on her and after a while when it began agitating her, she groaned, "What have I told you about staring at me for too long?"

"It's creepy."

"And?"

"It makes you uncomfortable."

"And?"

"I shouldn't do it."

"Good boy. Now stop it."

As usual her words didn't really leave as much of an impact on him as she would have liked and not too long after did he start again, however, she had to note how his tone of voice was different.

"You didn't eat any of the food…?"

She blinked her eyes, "Not yet, sorry. I actually forgot about them." Alice moved her gaze over to the plate of perfectly cut sandwiches that had been presented to her before she met eyes with Peter whose face appeared out of its usual emotional range.

He smiled at her, his hands behind his back while he let out a small laugh, "Oh. I see."

"Are you alright?" She immediately raised a brow.

Even though he smiling and everything, he was off.

She'd never seen him this way before.

Peter nodded his head, his eyebrows inclining in a rather apprehension manner that only made Alice all the more suspicious while he shut his eyes, "Of course I am! Does anything say otherwise?"

An odd gleam flashed in his eye and she skeptically eyed him, "Are you sure—"

Alice gave a small yelp of surprise as a new found weight was suddenly draped over her lap. Her hands went upward and she found herself looking down at Peter, his red eyes watching up at her in determination.

"Hey! Get off!" She demanded with her voice a mixture of both confusion and frustration.

Peter grunted, his expression growing more melancholic, "I'm sorry for being useless."

"Wha—"

Alice's sentence was sharply put to an end when Peter's lips came crashing firmly onto hers with enough force to send her head reeling backward until it hit the wall with a soft '_thud.'_

Too shocked to move much less comprehend the fact that he was kissing her, Alice found her brain's internal wires threatening to short circuit as her air supply from her lack of breathing beneath him came to an end.

Desperate for oxygen, she attempted to open her mouth but in doing so, she only succeeding in allowing Peter's tongue access pass her lips.

From the moment she felt his unusually cool tongue make its way into her much hotter mouth, she found her senses and rationality coming back to her and she immediately began struggling against him.

"Stop it! What are you doing!?" She sputtered out all the while completely red faced as one of her arms moved between the two of them to cover her mouth.

Peter's arms extended to both sides of her as his legs were at a kneel in a similar fashion, somewhat caging her onto the bed with his body. His face was still only so many inches away from hers and he watched her seriously from behind his glasses.

"Kissing you." He answered as though it were obvious; his ears appeared entirely attentive and somewhat straighter than Alice had ever seen.

"Well, no duh! Why—" A small squeak made its way out of her mouth when Peter once again brought himself forward, this time his mouth made it to her neck where he began to kiss lightly.

The feeling though was so soft, it was enough to stimulate Alice's nerves enough to where her body was beginning to writhe beneath him with each fleeting peck he gave that part of her body. Part of her prepared to tell him to stop, but another part, the larger and more dominant one that really appeared out of nowhere, kept her mouth shut and allowed him to continue.

Peter's kisses gradually became more sensual, instead of the chastise kisses on her neck, he began sucking a bit harder and when she swore she felt him bite her, Alice found herself snapping out of her daze once more, her rational mind returning to control.

"P-Peter!" She exclaimed, her teal eyes watching down at him in bewilderment, "What's gotten into you!? Why are you…?" Her last question didn't get to end as she found herself letting out a weak whimper when Peter's fingers were suddenly rubbing at the fabric of her underwear beneath her school uniform skirt.

"I don't want you to give me away. I apologize for being such a useless bot to you for so long. Please, Alice, give me a chance. I promise I can be good." Peter insisted as his face moved to her right ear.

Alice froze, her mind attempting to make sense of his words though she found a majority of her thoughts preoccupied with Peter's hand that still lingered between her thighs, her body already missing the teasing feeling he had given her only moments ago.

"Let me prove my worth to you." He whispered into her ear lowly and Alice felt her eyes widen, "Let me make you feel good, Alice."

She knew she shouldn't be so desperate to feel his touch again, but she was dying for that pleasurable sensation to continue.

"Okay…" She softly replied and she was nearly convinced that he didn't even hear her before he pulled away from the side of her head in order to look at her in the face.

He took his glasses off now, a grateful smile on his lips while his red eyes twinkled happily, "I won't disappoint you."

Wordlessly, she allowed her back to slide down on her bed so she was laying down, her head tilted upward to watch up at Peter who dominated her vision completely, his white hair fraying downward while his scarlet irises observed her silently.

At that moment, Alice actually forgot completely that she was dealing with a bot because every single emotion that she was able to detect in his eyes was far too complex to belong to a machine.

Feeling insecure under his eyes, she resisted the urge to sigh and shy away and instead clicked her tongue, "So… Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Peter's eyebrows instantly furrowed and realizing now that he was hesitating far too long, his head dipped downward to her neck once more where his mouth began sucking at her skin again.

Alice found herself hitching a breath when one of his hands found its way beneath her skirt yet again, however this time it was working at pulling her underwear down.

Wrapping one of her arms around his neck, she shut her eyes with a low moan while she used her other hand to assist him.

With it off, Peter now began using his free hand to unbutton his own clothing. Quicker than the brunette expected, he was already more than half way through with his button up shirt before he slid off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Alice honestly didn't know if she was meant to take off her own shirt and her skirt while he was preoccupied with that. Just thinking about it made everything in her mind that much more awkward.

Not wanting to create problems later, she rose her upper body up slightly and took it off, her eyes unable to meet with Peter's as she did the same with her skirt, leaving her in nothing but her dark colored bra.

She prepared to take it off as well, but before she could, Peter's hands gently went over her own and unclasped it for her. His fingers delicately guided her in removing it and now that she was before him completely naked, she found herself growing more subconscious than ever before.

She really hoped her body wasn't unappealing to him.

Alice's doubts were easily clouded completely when Peter's lips were pressed against hers steadfastly, his hands moving to cup her breasts evoking a moan from her even as she kissed him back strongly.

"I'll be gentle," Peter voiced out after his hands began slipping down his boxer's, his voice was so soft but in the heat of the moment it seemed louder than it was, "If you feel like stopping, just tell me and we will."

She nodded her head in understanding as she attempted to align herself more symmetrically with his torso, her eyes dully taking in the sight of his cock.

Admittedly, it was large and she knew it'd be uncomfortable when they began, but she also knew it'd get better during the course of it all.

"Alice."

Hearing her name, she immediately flashed her gaze back upward where Peter watched down at her, his face filled with an emotion that Alice could only identify as pure love. She tensed as she felt his tip against her, though her focus didn't deter from Peter's face.

Even now he looked so handsome.

Peter leaned downward and allowed his lips to kiss hers again before he slowly thrust his hips. He allowed one of his hands to encase hers gently and Alice winced at the dull ache that executed below her as she felt him continue to press inward.

Peter gently kissed her again amid the pain she was starting to experience, but she couldn't help but take in the new sensation as bravely as she could.

She wasn't sure if she was meant to look at Peter throughout the whole thing but doing so was beginning to embarrass her and she shamefully attempted to turn her face away from his while she felt him beginning to thrust himself in and out of her slowly.

The motions were rhythmic and very uncomfortable for her, however at the same time they gave her an odd sense of pleasure that seemed to ring throughout her whole body. Alice found herself suppressing her whimpers though at one point it was too much and her throat managed to give away her tiny little squeaks shamefully.

Practically as though he could sense her embarrassment, Peter gave a low moan, a sound that made Alice bit her bottom lip before his mouth began to kiss at her jaw and trail down to her neck sensually. By the time he made it to her collar bones she could feel her breathing beginning to become irregular.

"Peter…" She rasped out beneath her breath as his kisses returned to being more possessive, his mouth roughly sucking at her skin as though he were marking his territory.

Alice winced as Peter began to pull himself out of her; the feeling was dully painful but at the same time left her with an odd empty sensation.

The white haired male sighed heavily while he moved himself away from her, "I'll stop now." He smiled down at her before collapsing on the bed beside her.

Still trying to catch her breath, Alice laid with her gaze focused up at her ceiling tiredly.

She knew she was a virgin and not reaching an orgasm during the first time wasn't uncommon, but during all of that it all felt so _anticlimactic._

Peter's arms wrapped around her and Alice came to remember that they were still naked.

The teen prepared to shout at him to show some decency, but just as quickly stopped herself.

She just gave him her virginity, there was nothing more to hide.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make you reach a proper end, Alice." He apologized briefly and even though she didn't meet his eyes, she could feel his probing at her.

Alice found her face reddening even more than it already was and she had to clear her throat, "I-It's fine. It's normal." She shakily answered and it wasn't until then that she noticed her body was still on edge, "You did really well, Peter. It was amazing." She flashed him a reassuringly smile that he grinned openly at.

She then came to realize that throughout that, Peter hadn't released either until the truth came slamming back into her like a freight train.

He was a _bot_. Bots didn't orgasm unless the setting was turned on.

Holy shit.

Alice just had sex with her bot.

She just had sex with her bot and she _liked _it.

Oh, God. Oh, God.

No. No. No. No. NO.

This was creepy and it was wrong and she felt so—

Peter moved closer to her, his face smothering into her hair while his arms snuggled her closer to his body. His ears dropped down over the top of her head and she watched up at the ceiling blankly.

She couldn't help but feel so right.

Maybe Blood and Vivaldi had been a bit accurate in regards to her sex drive…

When she felt her phone begin to vibrate beneath her pillow she nearly jumped, though due to Peter's hold on her, most of her movement was constricted.

Grunting, she broke one of her arms free from his grip and went underneath to retrieve her cell phone.

The instant she saw the caller ID, she heaved a sigh and she felt Peter move to look up at it curiously.

He said nothing as she swiped it uncaringly and put it to her ear.

"Blood, I'm not giving him up. I'm keeping him. Also, you're ruining a moment between us; call me back in a couple hours, bye."

She quickly pressed the 'End' button before tossing her phone on her lamp drawer uncaringly.

Immediately after, Peter made a low noise and his arms cuddled her even more into his chest. Alice didn't put up any resistance even as his face rubbed against hers affectionately and she only gave him a small smile while her face became increasingly warm.

"I love you, Alice." Peter sighed out lovingly.

Even with her morals practically out the window, she had to admit the experience was exhilarating and just thinking about it made her a bit excited.

"I love you too, Peter."

**-.-**

**I was thinking of making this have two parts, but I don't know yet haha**

**If I do, it'll be about Alice gaining Sidney as a bot too and stuff meep we shall see (I'd want it to be a Peter/Alice/Sidney threesome, but we'll just have to wait and see bwhahaha)**

**This was also my first time writing heterosexual sex wow it's kinda different lol it's not my thing but practice makes perfect?**


End file.
